Derrota
by Mentes Perversas
Summary: Nada como ver a tú equipo jugar y darlo todo en la cancha... una pena que como siempre pierda. FemMéxico ligero. UKMex


No es mío... ni de ninguno de ustedes hay que aceptarlo de una vez.

Notas del fic. Emm yo debería estar escribiendo mis demás fics, pero la musa no dejo de joder hasta que escribiera esto.  
>Normalmente no escribo de Isabel como país, pero me pareció interesante retratarla en algo tan apasionado como el fútbol.<p>

* * *

><p>Todo el estadio era un bullicio de gritos, porras y cánticos y ella se hallaba ahí, no con la afición como hubiera querido, <strong>con la raza<strong> como solía decirle, sino más bien en uno de las palcos premier que eran reservados para ellos, y es que a veces el hecho de ser un país era sinónimo de trato referencial.

-¿Nerviosa?-

Le pregunto Luciano junto a ella, vestía la playera de su equipo pero en su mejilla derecha llevaba los tres colores de la bandera mexicana, claro ejemplo de su favoritismo hacia ella.

-Bueno... nos fuimos a empates y Holanda es un buen equipo, pero venimos aquí para ganar la copa-

La risa de Martín fue de total escepticismo.

-Claro la copa, ¡che!-

Soltó sarcástico mientras ella lo miraba mal y le decía idiota enseñándole el dedo medio.

-¡Isabel compórtate!-

Antonio la reprendió soltando su característico _¿Qué hice mal con mis niñas para que fueran tan mal educadas? _

La mayoría de los países clasificados que se hallaban ahí, por lo menos los latinos y es que siendo el mundial era la excusa perfecta para unas merecidas vacaciones escapando de la siempre carga pesada de andar soportando jefes idiotas y trabajo que les caería como montaña nada más pasar la euforia. Todos llevaban orgullosos las playeras de sus equipos, incluso Uruguay, Chile y España e igual que Luciano tenían el verde, blanco y rojo en la mejilla derecha es que, joder que cuando de futbol se trataba la familia estaba en todo y habían acordado que no importaba la hora, lugar y resultado siempre andarían apoyándose entre ellos así que no era raro verlos correr de un estadio a otro con las respectivas banderas pintadas en el rostro de algún carnal o hermana cuando les tocaba partido, incluso en el partido Brasil contra Chile optaron por pintarse el rostro la mitad verde-amarela y la otra rojo, azul y blanco en símbolo de hermandad, gritando y apoyando a ambos equipos.

-Que gane el mejor-

Soltó parándose frente a la representación humana de las tierras bajas extendiendo su mano mirando para arriba y sonriendo mientras guiñaba un ojo de esa forma tan natural que tenía para hacer ese tipo de cosas.

-Y sabemos quién es-

Completó con burla nuevamente el argentino apoyando a su hermana.

El mayor solo le sonrió un poco de vuelta dejándola un poco shockeada porque Vincent no era mucho de hacer eso.

-Suerte-

Musitó amable mientras se acomodaba en su asiento junto al grupo que la apoyaba que era bastante numeroso, mucho más comparado con la pequeña comitiva que acompañaba al holandés, que consistía de Bélgica, Luxemburgo, Romano, (porque era un amargado y estaba de pleito con Antonio) y los hermanos alemanes junto con Francia.

El primer tiempo pasó sin mucha emoción aunque la presión de México se hizo sentir no dejando pasar de media cancha a los otros jugadores y dando uno que otro susto por ambas partes.

-**Voy a hacerle una puta estatua a ese cabrón de Memo**-

A esa hora el léxico altisonante y alegre de los latinos ya no les extrañaba demasiado a los europeos, pero no por eso se les hacia un poco obsceno que una mujer se expresara de esa forma y bien lo notaba Vincent que de vez en cuando lanzaba miradas extrañas a la morena mientras Gilbert reía porque tanto Lud, Antonio, Francis y Arthur se escandalizaban bastante por unas cuantas groserías.

-Isabel please-

Le suplicó en un susurro el inglés sonrojado porque su ex novia se expresara tan vulgarmente.

**-¡Tú cállate wey!-**

Ni siquiera se dignó a verlo y eso era una de las cosas que más le enfurecía porque él aun la quería y ella actuaba como si él fuera inexistente.

Fue en el minuto 48 cuando el estruendo se dejó escuchar, abrazo a todos, beso a muchos y se sintió vencedora, porque ¡Dios era casi la victoria!

-¡**Muévanlas cabrones!**-

Después de eso todo se fue más tensión es que ¿Acaso la selección se iba a conformar nada más con un gol?

Sneijder llegó con el empate dejándola conmocionada.

-Esto todavía no acaba-

Sus hermanos le dieron apoyo palmeándole la espalda y sonriendo, pero en ella ya sentía en la garganta el amargo sabor de la derrota y resignación.

-¡Penal! Señoras, señores penal, ¿Si ya saben cómo son para que la barren?-

La voz de Martinolli se dejó caer como balde de agua helada.

-Vamos Memo-

Sus manos se juntaron mientras le rogaba a la Virgen que les hiciera el milagro.

-¡Goooool!-

Y el grito no era de su afición quien miraba escéptica la cancha no creyendo lo cerca que habían estado de los anhelados octavos.  
>El grito de júbilo por parte de la porra de al lado la hizo girar la mirada para observar como los demás festejaban siendo principalmente Gilbert, Francis, Emma y Luxemburgo los más emocionados gritando y aplaudiendo, Vincent solo portaba una sonrisa luminosa y orgullosa en su rostro, una muy pocas veces vista.<p>

**-¡Pero que mierda si no era penal!-**

**-¡Hijos de puta!-**

**-¡Árbitro vendido!-**

A nadie le gustaba perder, era obvio y ella no era la excepción, la sangre le hervía y estaba indignada, mucho más que sus hermanos.

**-Es una reverenda mamada-**

Dijo con hastío y tratando de contenerse por lo menos lo más que podía pero todos la habían escuchado fuerte y claro.

El partido terminó y no quedaba más que ir y echarse unas copas por la derrota, pero su equipo se iba con la cabeza en alto.

-Les costó ganarnos eso si-

Fue lo que le dijo al holandés después de felicitarlo por su victoria y que este respondiera con un parco gracias.

* * *

><p>Ya en la tarde en la comodidad de su habitación y arreglándose antes de salir a "celebrar" la derrota recibió la llamada de su homólogo europeo.<p>

-Hey... siento lo del juego de hoy, lo de penal quiero decir-

Pestañeando sin entender del todo aquello.

-Enciende la tele en los deportes-

Hizo lo que le dijo sin cuestionar nada y observó la entrevista donde Robben declaraba que realmente se había tirado pidiendo una disculpa y argumentando que había sido una estupidez-

-¿Tú?...-

-También me disculpo por lo del incidente del aeropuerto-

No sabía que decir, es que... todo eso era tan de... chingadazo.

-Gracias- sonrió, en su lugar ella no hubiera hecho lo mismo... y valla que ya tenía contadas varias cosas. -Aún así eso no cambia que ganaste, fue un gran partido, Felicidades Vincent-

La voz cantarina hizo sonrojar un poco al varón... o eso supuso después de que lo escucho carraspear algo nervioso.

-Tienes razón, de los dos soy el mejor-

Se escuchaba el orgullo en su voz y suponía nuevamente que se encontraba sonriendo, era de las pocas veces que el rubio dejaba ver un poco más de él.

-Y emm... sin rencores ¿cierto?-

-Sin rencores-

Contestó antes de despedirse y colgar.


End file.
